Our love is stronger then a curse
by delena-cadam
Summary: what if the spell didnt work on both of them? remake of curse totally Cadam this is the same story but better formatting


**Hey guys! Ok so sorry I havent updated havent been near a computer lately but this is just a one shot for the upcoming episode curse 1x17 and being the loyal cadam fan that I am I had to re write it and make it totally cadam! Anyway I also plan on updating my other story inevitable tonight or tomorrow sometime and it will be 2 or more chapters because I know exactly where I'm taking that story and its all going to be 100% cadam but with some other stuff of course anyway that being said I hope you enjoy! And review!**

The moment Adam woke up he knew the potion didn't work. He still remembered everything. He still felt everything. He still remembered there almost kiss in the woods. He still remembered the feeling he got whenever they got close to each other. He still remembered there first kiss in the basement and the way his lips tingled after they pulled away and the sheer fear when he thought she was going to die in jakes memory.

He remembered there second kiss on the boat and how she molded into his arms like a puzzle piece. He remembered their fight and how after he felt horrible for yelling at her and went to apologize. And he sure as hell hadn't forgot about the night he told her he loved her and how he finally got to explore her, every part of her, the way her body fit perfectly with his. He hadn't forgotten how his heart melted every time she moaned out his name.

So all the feelings were still there. And it killed him. It killed him how she wouldn't remember any of it, how she would only see him as a friend or maybe nothing at all. That killed him.

He knew he was going to have to act. Act like it worked with him, like he felt nothing. It would be the hardest thing he's ever done, but he knew its what he had to as he slowly walked down the stairs, he put on the best brave fake smile he could muster up and prepared himself for heart break. There she was sitting on the couch. She looked up suddenly, hearing him come down the stairs. He hurried and looked down to his feet, knowing if he looked into her eyes he would break. "hey" he said making his voice sound strong."hey" she said smiling slightly."I'm gonna head over to the boathouse to help my dad" he replied giving her a small nodded "you okay?" she asked tilting her head. He nodded trying hard not to shoot out the to act he thought. "yeah I feel kinda weird but I don't know what it is. I feel like somethings missing but i think I'll be ok" he looked down and when she looked back up he saw her smile had faltered a bit. "me to ... Its weird but I think I'll live. Ill see you later..Adam" she smiled,He offered a tight smile and nodded.

Then walked as fast as he could out side. Right when the door closed he let the gasps escape his lips. He slammed his truck door so hard he felt like it could've fallen off the hinges. Tears were streaming down his face and at this point he didn't even care. When he had finally gotten to the boat house nobody was there and he almost felt great full for it. He let him self fall to the ground on his knees letting the pain and agony engulf him like a giant wave. The hot tears wouldn't stop and he didn't try to make them. He was gasping for air and his heart felt like it was being ripped right out of his chest. It felt like someone was burning him at the stake.

He didn't know how he was going to do it or even if he wanted to. Maybe he should end it all. Just make all the pain go away. But no he couldn't do that to his dad. His dad needed him he knew that and he wouldn't be so selfish as to put his dad through that. His dad later found him on the floor and he told him how the potion worked but only on Cassie. And saying it out loud just made the pain feel worse.(3weeks later)It had been 3 week since he found out the potion hadn't worked and he had tried his hardest to avoid everyone knowing he would crack if he saw them. If he saw her. But that's what was strange, the few times he hadn't got to make an escape and saw melissa she said she hadn't seen Cassie for the last 2 weeks. That she wasn't answering any of there calls and wasn't at her house. That made him feel uneasy but he didn't show any emotion. something was also off about how melissa was looking at him and he cocked his head to the side,

"what are you staring at?" she sighed and looked down. She then quickly looked around them then grabbed his hand and lead them to the back of the boathouse."Adam are you sure you don't remember anything?"His eyes grew wide but he hid them quickly."what are you talking about?" She sighed "Adam..."He looked down and took a deep breath debating whether to say anything at all. But finally decided to tell her and tried to choose his words carefully. "I..I do...I remember everything...but it doesn't matter because it worked on her...she doesn't remember a thing...and if ignoring all the pain that I'm feeling right now is what it takes to keep you guys safe and her then that's what i have to do." by now his hands were shaking in his pockets and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. It was silent for a moment then suddenly melissa grabbed his arm forcing him to look at smiled slightly "Adam she remembers to...she called me right after you left and when I went over there she was falling to pieces. She cried her eyes out for hours, days because she thought you didn't love her anymore. We all tried to stay close to her, if not me then Diana or Faye. We really thought she was going to kill herself Adam. She promised all of us that it wouldn't come to that. That she wouldn't do that to us, or to Jane. Since then she basically went mute." He didn't know what to think. His mind was spinning a hundred miles an hour and suddenly he thought he was going to faint. He grabbed the near by chair and steadied himself. Finally when he could form coherent thoughts he spoke in a strong whisper,"where is she now?""last time we checked she was locked up in her room."He nodded "I'll be back" and with that he ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as he could.

When he had reached her house his chest tightened slightly. He hadn't been here since.. He shook his head and made his way up the stairs. Knowing it would be unlocked he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Looking at the familiar walls of the old house he felt as if it had lost the warm feeling of being a home that Cassie had brought to it and now it felt like it was vacant.

Taking a deep breathe he climbed the stairs to her room two at a time. Finally stopping at the door to her room. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly raised his hand and carefully turned the door knob. The moment his eyes landed on her his emotions over took him just how he thought they would."Adam.? Wha...what are you doing here?"

she was laying in her bed hugging the sheets close to her chest. She was ghostly white and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. He noticed that she was also thinner and probably hadn't ate in weeks. But she was still Cassie. She was still beautiful. She was still the girl he was in love with and probably would be for the rest of his life. He looked down and watched his feet as he walked and sat down on her took a deep breath

"you remember..." he whispered his voice shaking as he spoke. " you remember everything...you still remember how you felt when we got close to each other...you still remember our first kiss in the basement...you still remember how you felt in my arms on the boat. You remember how you felt after we made up. You remember how your heart skipped a beat when I told you I loved you. You still remember why you moaned my name over and over that night...you still love me...I remember to Cassie...I never forgot...I could never forget...and I am so sorry i didn't come sooner I just now found out you remembered to...it was an act...I never stopped feeling for you. Loving you. I will always love you Cassie..."

by now lone tears where making there way over the edge and made a trail down his face and when he looked up to her she was crying and smiling. "I knew you couldn't forget...I love you Adam...I always will , you are my forever...I didn't tell you this before because if the spell didn't work I thought you would tell me, but in my book it says that if the two people were so in love the spell wouldn't work and the curse would be stopped without anyone dying...that's why it hurt so much when I thought it worked on you...I thought you really didn't love me..." " I will always love you Cassie...I have always loved you...never let yourself think other wise." she nodded and then wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his chest.

He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Again both felt as if their missing piece was finally being put together. And as he tilted her head to capture her lips to his...they both finally felt whole again, they felt like they were finally home. they would've stayed like that forever if they could, but there lives ahead held many great moments together just like this one and because of that they were ready to see the future.


End file.
